Coming To Terms
by somai
Summary: Fifty Shades of Grey with a different ending. Ana is furious Christian leaves to get drunk with Elena after telling him about her pregnancy. Upset and angry, she decides maybe it's time Christian grows up and decides what is most important to him. Some time apart is called for. Kate is a support system for Ana but will taking sides strain her relationship with Elliott?
1. Chapter 1

**I am rewriting the ending to the Fifty Shade of Grey Trilogy. Starting from when Christian walks out of the room when Ana tells him she is pregnant. I really didn't like how smoothly that all went down and feel Ana needs to grow a backbone especially now she is married. I've written a small paragraph so readers can get a feel for how I'm taking the story, the start is almost identical to what was originally written so it can refresh your memory on what happens, however I have changed Ana's feelings toward how Christian reacts.**

"Christ, Ana!" He bangs his fist on the table making me jump, and stands so abruptly he almost knocks the dining chair over. "You have one thing, one thing to remember, shit! I don't fucking believe it. How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, not sure why I'm apologising.

"Sorry? Fuck!" he says again.

"I know the timing's not very good."

"Not very good!" he shouts. "We've known each other five fucking minutes. I want to show you the fucking world and now... Fuck. Diapers and vomit and shit!" He closes his eyes. I think he's trying to contain his temper and losing the battle. "Did you forget? Tell me. Or did you do this on purpose?" His eyes blaze and anger emanates off him like a force field.

"No," I whisper, this is so much worse than I expected.

"I thought we agreed on this!" He shouts.

"I know we had. I'm sorry."

He ignores me. "This is why. This is why I like control. So shit like this doesn't come along and fuck everything up."

Now I'm starting to get angry, _Shit like this_, like our baby isn't a human being. Just another one of his business deals gone wrong. Tears fall from my eyes, from sadness and from anger.

"Don't start with the waterworks now," he snaps. "Fuck! You think I'm ready to be a father?  
He looks at me with panic in his eyes.

"I know neither one of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father." I choke. "We'll figure it out."

"How the fuck do you know!" He shouts, louder this time. "Tell me how!" His eyes burn into me, I bite my lip and look down at the kitchen counter, unable to keep eye contact. _Like a submissive_, my subconscious shakes her head at me. "Oh, fuck this!" Christian bellows, throwing his hands up in defeat and stalking out of the room, grabbing his wallet and jacket along the way.

I stare at the space he departed from minutes ago, unable to comprehend what just happened. I knew it would be a shock, but to walk out on me like this? Where is he going? I lay my head down on the cool marble counter and breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth trying to overcome the sudden nausea that has presented itself.

"Mrs. Grey. Ana. I'm sorry to have overheard your conversation. Are you okay? Would you like something to eat?" I peek one eye open to find Mrs. Jones looking down at me in sympathy.

"Ugh," I groan, my head is throbbing and my eyes are heavy. "No, I'm really not hungry. Some Advil would be nice though, maybe some juice." Mrs. Jones nods and rounds the counter to fetch the pills and drink.

After quickly taking the painkillers I walk numbly upstairs to our room and sit on the edge of the bed. I pull my knees up towards my chest and let the sobs I've been holding in escape from my lips. I cry for hours, I'm blaming it on the pregnancy hormones. But as soon as I think of my little Blip it causes another round of hysteria. Somehow I end up under the covers, on top of a soaked pillow case, and as my sobs subside I hear some scuffling out in the foyer. It's unlike Christian to be noisy but I can tell it's him when I hear a muffled curse after a large bang.

"Baby!" Christian says as he stumbles into the room and unceremoniously flicks the light switch on. I squint my eyes against the bright light and do my best to glare at a very drunk Christian. "Why are you crying?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I mumble. I'm pissed. I am more than pissed. He leaves me in tears after yelling at me to go out and get drunk? "Where have you been?" I ask, trying to keep my voice even.

"Are you mad baby?" He asks, poking out his bottom lip like a two year old. How did I ever think that was a turn on? Right now I want to slap that look off of his face.

"Mad... Fuck Christian I am so much more than mad at you right now! I'll ask again, Where have you been? Because it wasn't here with me discussing our future together!" I growl. Obviously I've given up on trying to remain calm.

Christian flops himself onto the bed and looks at me with heavily lidded eyes "Just had to get some air … and some bour-bon." He hiccups. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "You look so good baby." Christian slurs running his hand up and down my arm. I huff and count to ten slowly to control my temper. This fool better not be thinking he is going to get any action tonight. After regaining some composure I turn to tell him off only to find Christian completely passed out.

I'm not sure if I'm relieved or not, a big part of me wanted to hash this out tonight. But I know whilst Christian is drunk it's not a good idea. I wrestle the tie off from around his neck and to the best of my ability, pull his jacket off. As I'm laying the jacket on the back of one of the chairs in our room I can hear it buzz, looking at the time I see it's 12:30am. Who would be texting Christian this late? I pull his phone out of my pocket and gasp at what I read.

Elena: It was good to see you. I understand now. Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father.

I blink slowly, hoping the words on the screen are not real. After a minute I realise what I'm reading is real and can feel the heat in my cheeks as I get angrier. I grab some stationary from my bedside table and write a note.

_Christian,_

_You are so god damn unbelievable. I am FURIOUS! How DARE you take our personal lives and discuss them with Elena. I have nothing to say to you._

_Your WIFE_

_Ana_

I place the note on his beside table and place his phone down on top of it. He will read it when he wakes. I walk into our closet and grab a duffel bag, shoving different items of clothing inside. I cannot stay here right now. I know I won't be able to leave at least until morning because of security so I go up to my old room, taking the bag with me and crawl under the covers.

I cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**Yes, My Ana is very different from FSG Ana, but if i wrote the story, this is how I would make her. Christian needs to get his shit together!**

**Enjoy!**

You know when people tell you to sleep on it, and maybe in the morning you will feel differently? I wake up with a throbbing head and a nasty temper. I'm still really angry at Christian for what he's done, I feel betrayed by him. He knows how much I hate that woman, and he goes and gets drunk with her? Seriously? If I hadn't of found his phone would he have told me about it? What happened?

I feel sick, my stomach is flipping and I think I might puke. I dash out of bed to the bathroom and empty my stomach over the toilet bowl. "Ana." Christian sighs as he pulls my hair to the nape of my neck and rubs my back soothingly. It feels so good, but I can't let myself fall for this shit again. I slap his hand away and glare at him. His shocked face is almost comical.

"Don't touch me." I mumble weakly, stumbling to the bathroom sink and rinsing my mouth. "I have to get ready for work, then I'm taking a bag to my old apartment and I'm going to stay there for awhile."

"What?" Christian breathes. "Ana, don't do this! Why are you doing this?" I can tell he's trying to keep his temper in order.

"Did you not get my note? Why are _you_ doing this? I wasn't the one drinking with the woman who abused me for years!" I storm out of the bathroom and lift the duffel bag onto the bed. "Fuck this I'm calling into work sick I feel like shit and you're making it worse."

"Do you feel sick because of the baby? Do you need to go to a doctor?" He asks gently.

"OH! Now you acknowledge our unborn child. How nice."

"Ana, stop this, talk to me!" He begs.

"The time for talking was last night Christian, before you ran off to get drunk with Mrs. Robinson. You betrayed my trust and hurt me by leaving. You're not the only one upset Christian! I didn't want a baby so soon, but we could have made it work! You're the one who walked! Not me!" I shout, tears streaming down my face.

"You're making it sound like we're done. Are you leaving me?" He asks quietly, eyes begging.

"Christian, I need time. As far as I'm concerned, you left me as soon as you walked out that door into the arms of another woman." Does he not get it?

"Nothing happened Ana!" Christian yells.

"How can I trust you? Would you have even told me where you were last night if I didn't see that message?" I ask.

"I don't know! You shouldn't have been going through my phone anyway!" He retorts.

"Oh my god! I found it when I was getting you undressed because you passed out drunk! Even if I did go through it, you shouldn't have anything to hide." I'm trying to keep my temper under control, I can feel how hot my face is getting. I must be bright red.

"Fuck Ana! What do you want me to do?" He pleads.

"Just let me get dressed in private." I mumble, walking around him and down the stairs to our room.

I don't even bother showering I just grab some jeans and a shirt before pulling out my phone and dialling Kate's number. "Hey Ana!" She greets.

"Hey, um, are you home?" I ask.

"No I'm with Elliott, are you okay?" She knows me well.

"Not really, I need to get out of here. Me and Christian had a fight and I just need some time away. Can I stay with you for a little while?" I am not beneath begging.

"Of course Ana, I'll head home now and see you soon." She responds, I can hear some shuffling on the other end and a muffled protest which I assume is Elliott.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. I feel awful to make her leave Elliott's for me. "You don't have to meet me, honest, I still have my keys."

"Nonsense! I'll see you soon." She hangs up before I protest again. I sigh and place my phone in the duffel bag and head out into the living room. Christian is standing there having a hushed conversation with Taylor, no doubt about me. I avoid eye contact whilst I walk up to them.

"I'm going, I don't know when I'll be back." I say, meeting Christians eyes. Taylor takes a subtle step back.

"Ana, baby, please don't do this. Stay here with me, we will work this out I swear. Just me and you." He pleads.

"That's just it Christian, it's not just me and you anymore. There is another human being involved. I need time alone to process how I feel about you right now." I can feel my eyes start to sting. _Do not cry. Do not cry. _Christian see's my struggle and goes to pull me into his arms. "Stop Christian, don't touch me please." I beg.

He sighs and takes a step back. "It's really not safe, I will have Taylor and Sawyer alternatively watching you 24/7 until you decide you can stomach me again." I can tell he feels horrible right now but I really can't find it in me to console him. "Taylor will take you where you need to go. Please tell me where. I will worry, you know." I sigh.

"I'm going back to Kate's for now. However I will drive myself. Taylor may follow me." I grab my R8 keys from the key hook and raise one eyebrow, daring him to argue with me over this. I know he wants to, his fingers are twitching like he wants to take the keys off of me. "It is mine right?" I confirm.

Christian narrows his eyes at me and sighs, "Of course it is. Taylor will follow you. You will abide by all speed limits and traffic laws. Don't be stupid." He growls, I roll my eyes. He growls again and steps closer to me, I take an involuntary step back.

"Don't" I say, surprised by the venom in my voice. "Bye Christian." I spin on my heel and stop when his voice breaks.

"Baby please, I love you. I'm sorry." He pleads once more. I'm glad I'm faced away from him as the tears start to fall. I shake my head slightly and head towards the elevator, Taylor fast on my heels.

"I'm sorry Christian, but you need to seriously reevaluate your priorities before I can even consider coming back." I say, looking him dead in the eye as the elevator doors close in between us. It takes about three seconds before I start to sob, throwing my face into my hands and letting the pain overcome me. Taylor passes me a handkerchief and lightly pats my back. By the time we reach the garage I am in slightly better control of my emotions.

"Are you okay to drive Mrs. Grey?" I nod and slip into my shiny Audi. Starting up the engine, it roars to life, filling in the silence of the garage. I wait until I see Taylor jump into his Audi SUV and pull the car out of the garage, onto the road, away from Escala, away from Christian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback on this story :) Here's another chapter for you guys!**

As soon as I walked through the door Kate is up and encircling me in her arms. "Oh Ana! What did he do to you?" She whispers against my hair. I had decided on the way home I wasn't going to announce my pregnancy yet. I want to be happy to share the news and I am feeling anything but happy right now.

"Honestly, I don't really want to talk about it. Thanks again for letting me crash here I appreciate it." I say honestly. Kate laughs lightly,

"Well it's no Escala but you know you're welcome here anytime. You're my sister you know this. What can I do for you?" She asks. Kate the mother hen has made an appearance.

"Honestly I'm just so tired I want to lie down, you don't have to spend the day with me. I'm fine on my own." I give her the best smile I can, even though it feels like a grimace. That's when I notice Taylor standing at the door to my apartment. I know he is waiting to be invited in, and some part of me wants to tell him to leave just to piss off Christian but to be honest I want to feel safe, and without Christian, Taylor is second best. "Come in Taylor. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to bed."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. I'm going to do a sweep of the apartment, check all locks on the doors and windows and set up a surveillance camera out the front here." I nod and leave Taylor to his duties, I strip off to my underwear and pull the covers up over my head. Placing my hand on my flat belly I whisper "Momma loves you, no matter what."

I wake a while later, I can tell I've been sleeping for a few hours because the sun has changed positions in the sky. I roll over to check the time on my phone and see I have multiple messages from Christian.

Christian: I love you Ana.

Christian: What can I do? You are my reason for living Ana. I need to fix this. When can I see you?

Christian: Ana, Taylor says you have been sleeping all morning. Are you feeling unwell? Should I send a GP for you? Love you x

Christian: You know how I worry, please contact me.

I decide to put him out of his misery.

Ana: Christian, I am fine. I am just tired. I will talk to you when I'm ready.

I sigh and hit send. I'm wondering if I'm being too hard on him. But every time I think about the situation it makes me more and more upset. If he had just left the house to get some space I could understand, maybe, but to go and spend time with that horrible woman, I just cant see myself being okay with that anytime soon, or ever.

I hear the door open and roll over to see who has entered. Taylor looks apologetic "Sorry to wake you Mrs. Grey. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" He smiles sheepishly, probably wondering why he has taken over for Gail.

"No." I mumble, shaking my head. "I'm not hungry." I can tell he wants to say more but stays tight lipped and gives me a small smile before leaving the room. Kate comes in not a minute later with a sandwich and a soda, Taylor must have sent her in, knowing I wouldn't say no to her.

"Oh Ana," She chides softly. "No offence but you look like shit." she laughs lightly.

"Thanks," I say sarcastically, sitting up and running my hand through my hair. "and thanks for the food." I accept it and place it on my bedside table, not being bothered to explain my lack of appetite.

"Elliott cancelled our date saying he has a 'family emergency dinner' tonight. Would this have anything to do with you and Christian?" She asks. I grimace and shrug my shoulders, I really don't want his family to know all our issues.

"I don't know. But if it is, I apologize for ruining your date." I pick at my fingernails, wondering what this family meeting is for. What is Christian going to say?

A few hours later me and Kate are sitting in the lounge room watching a romantic comedy and eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's each. "So good." Kate mumbles around a spoon of ice cream. I nod my head in agreement, Sawyer watched on as if we're a different species. "Want some?" Kate says to Sawyer, holding out the tub.

"No thank you ma'am." He replies stiffly, going back to watching the door, the windows and checking the house every half hour.

"No wonder why you left." Kate laughs. "So serious!" She giggles. _You got no idea._ I think sourly. There is a loud knock on the door, me and Kate look at each other and sigh knowing who it's going to be. Sawyer walks to the door, hand on gun holster and opens it slowly obviously deciding the person on the other side is not a threat he pulls the door open further.

"Sir." He nods and steps to the side. Christian walks inside and his eyes find mine instantly. He crosses the room in three long strides and drops to his knees in front of me.

"Baby come home." He whispers. I look at Kate and she seems to jump out of her day dream, leaping up from the couch and grabbing her keys.

"I'm um, I'm going out I'll be home later!" She says a little too loudly. _Subtle_.

"I'll escort you out ma'am." Sawyer says, obviously eager to leave the awkward tension in the room.

"Christian.." I begin but he cuts me off before I can say more.

"Let me explain about Elena, please." He says, I nod silently, because honestly I would love to hear his excuse. "When I left the house I was trying to contact Flynn but ironically, he was out at a parent teacher interview. I kept walking and walking and ended up outside of the salon. Elena was locking up, she was surprised to see me, and honestly I was surprised to find myself there..." He takes a deep breath and continues. "She could see I was upset and asked if I wanted to go for a drink. I said yes and we walked to a local bar." I'm trying to keep a straight face but I can feel the scowl starting to form. "We shared a bottle or two of red wine, just talking about old times. I mentioned that you wanted to have children, I never said anything about you being pregnant, and she told me I would be a good father."

"So when I say that you ask me how the fuck I would know, but she knows you better than I do?" I ask. Is he purposely digging himself a hole here?

"Ana. Let me finish. Anyway, after a few too many glasses of wine we were talking about something and she leaned in to kiss me. Of course I pulled back and told her I didn't think of her like that, and I hadn't for a long time. I told her I love you. I will always love you." Christian placed his hands on my legs, still kneeling on the floor.

"I … I just need time Christian. I mean, I believe you. But it still hurts. You broke my trust. You told me you would never see that woman again and as soon as the going gets tough you run straight to her."

"I didn't run to her, I told you it wasn't intentional." Christian sighs.

"Intentional or not Christian, you could have turned around and came home. You agreed to go out for drinks with her. As far as I'm concerned that's not okay." I can't help it, I run my fingers through his hair and sigh.

"I'm so sorry baby. I acted like an idiot. It won't happen again." He grabs my hand that I'm running through his hair and places it on his heart.

"Christian, stop. I think we need time apart. I love you but I need to be able to trust you again. You didn't particularly make me feel good last night when I told you I was pregnant. I want you to want the baby. Not think of it as a compromise you have to make to get me." I give him a sad smile and Christian nods slowly. His eyes are hurt and cautious as he leans in toward my mouth, and I just can't resist him. As soon as his lips touch mine I lose myself, I fist his T-shirt in one hand and pull him closer by the nape of his neck with the other. I moan against his mouth as his tongue slips through my parted lips and caresses my mouth, somehow I end up underneath Christian on the couch. His hands are at my waist squeezing gently, and one slowly slides up to squeeze my breast. _OW!_ That hurts!

"Stop! Stop!" I gasp, pushing his hand away from my breast and trying to catch my breath. "It's super sensitive." Christian hums appreciatively and lowers his mouth kissing along my neck to my collarbone. "No stop Christian I'm not ready for this so soon. I'm still upset. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea." I detangle myself from him and move myself to the other side of the sofa.

"So I can't make love to my wife?" Christian growls. "Fuck!" He gets up, grabbing his keys and wallet and storms towards the door. Only stopping when he gets to the threshold. He sighs, "I love you Ana, I want you to come home. Please don't make me wait long." Christian disappears through the front door, all whilst I'm still trying to figure out what just happened.

I spend the rest of my evening watching _Real Housewives_ and eating ice cream until I fall asleep on the couch.

Kate is in the kitchen the next morning. I'm dressed and ready for work and so is she by the looks of it. "How did it go with Christian?" She asks.

"Good and bad, I feel like we laid it all out all out on the table but now its scattered and I don't know how to put the pieces back together. I'm so confused, I need space from him but at the same time I want to be all over him." I sigh, grabbing the boiled kettle and pouring myself a cup of tea. "What was with the emergency family meeting?"

"Apparently Grace stopped by Christians office for lunch yesterday and he told her that you were staying with me until further noticed. Grace was worried he would fall into his old reclusive habbits so she invited everyone over for dinner. Only, Christian didn't show up, he came here. Which I guess is good too. Would you like to tell me whats going on?" Kate pushes. I don't know how to tell her this. I don't want her to hate Christian but at the same time she deserves to know the truth seeing as I'm bunking at her house.

"Long story short. I'm pregnant, told Christian, he freaked out, like majorly and spent the night getting drunk with is ex … lover." That's the best I can describe the shitty situation anyway.

"He WHAT?" She screeches.

"Nothing happened between them, but it's not the point." I mumble.

"First off let me say, wow you're pregnant that is amazing, even if the situation is a bit shit. Second, no wonder you walked out. He doesn't deserve you! What a prick!" No matter how upset I am with him, I still get defensive when I hear someone speak lowly of Christian.

"I mean, we decided not to have children yet." I mumble. "I should have been more careful with my birth control."

"Ana, don't blame yourself for his horrible reaction. This is not on you. Christian needs to man up!" She shouts

"Please don't tell Elliot. I know that's not fair to ask but I'm just not ready to share the news. Not until I've come to terms with it myself." I say.

"Fair enough. I have to get to work. Call me if you need me. Love you girl!" Kate says, pausing to kiss my cheek. She walks out the door past Taylor, who I had completely forgotten about.

"Breakfast?" I offer, knowing the answer.

"No Mrs. Grey. Thank you." Taylor replies. "When would you like to leave for work ma'am. Christian has asked that I drive you in today."

"Why can't I drive my own car?" I know I sound like a child but I can't help it. Can't I do anything under my own will?

"Mr. Grey's request ma'am, it will take you a long time to find a parking spot, and it's not safe, I need to be able to walk you inside." Taylor replies.

"Whatever, let's leave now." I've lost my appetite for breakfast.

"Mrs. Grey … " Taylor starts, I know he's going to ask me about eating but he changes tactics. "Yes Mrs. Grey. Of course, let's leave. Shall we pick up some breakfast along the way?"

"No. I didn't go in yesterday and I need to get ahead in my work." I reply.

Once settled in at my desk I open my emails to find a message from Christian.

From: Christian Grey

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: Eating for two

Time: 9:05am

Ana,

Taylor tells me you didn't eat much yesterday and did not eat breakfast this morning. Can you please stay healthy for me while you are gone? Or do I have to come force feed you?

Love,

Christian Grey

Lonely CEO,

Grey Enterprises

I sit back in my chair and read the message again. Why can I not have one day to myself? Just one day where I don't have to answer to anyone?

From: Anastasia Grey

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Enough!

Time: 9:15am

Christian,

STOP! When I told you I need time. That means in all sense of the word. I'm not answering to anyone. I have allowed security 24/7 to ensure my safety but they are not my god damn baby sitters! You messaging me every three minutes is doing nothing but piss me off even more. I will contact you when I'm ready.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP.

I'm actually surprised he does not reply to my last email. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, but I just couldn't think of a nice way to ask him to back off. I get back to reading a manuscript I hadn't finished editing last week.

The day drags on and I don't hear from Christian once. The silence is peaceful, and at the same time, deafening. I definitely understand the meaning of a love/hate relationship. I snack at lunch time but don't have an appetite for anything bigger. Even when Taylor eyes my lunch curiously, I just raise a brow at hime. _Go on, go run to Christian. _

When I get home, I run myself a bath and soak for an immeasurable amount of time. Once dried off I slip straight under the covers of my bed and check my phone for messages.

Kate: I'm staying with Elliott tonight. That OK?

Ana: Of course. See you tomorrow?

Kate: Sure. Kick some ass Steele.

Ana: It's Grey.

Kate: Hopefully not for much longer.

Even for Kate that comment is nasty. I frown and type back.

Ana: I don't think it will come to that …

Kate: Ur too good for him. Don't ever forget that. Night.

Way to end the conversation, does Kate really think I will break things off with Christian? Does Christian think I will break things off with him? I never even considered getting a divorce. I type a quick message.

Ana: I love you.

Christian replies straight away.

Christian: As always, I will love you more. Sleep well my beautiful girl.

I sigh and fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Answer alot of your questions. The answer is "YES! Jack Hyde will be making an appearance in this story." Just not quite yet. **

**WARNING: Lemons in this chapter!**

It's been four days since I saw Christian. He came over late last week to eat some take out with me but I asked him to stay away this weekend. He doesn't understand why I need so much time away, hell half the time I don't understand. It's killing me. But every time I come close to breaking I just end up thinking of him with Elena and it sets me off again. I'm sitting at the kitchen table when Kate walks in with Elliott.

"Hey Girl!" Kate says. Elliott looks a little uncomfortable and I can't blame him. He's probably been having to deal with Christian all week. I can't imagine he's been in a good mood.

"Hey Ana, How you doing?" Elliott asks, giving me a hug. I really try to hold in my emotions but before I know it, my bottom lip is trembling and tears are flowing freely down my face. I sniff against Elliott's shirt and he looks down at my with sympathy in his eyes. "Not too good huh?" He says, wiping some tears away.

"No." I say, "I don't know what to do." I wipe my nose with the back of my hand. _Such a lady._

"If it makes you this upset being away from Christian, it can't be the right decision. I know he's an idiot but is whatever he did bad enough to put yourself through this?" He asks, smoothing my hair.

"Of course it's the right decision!" Kate jumps in. "He is a controlling asshole of Ana and she has finally grown a backbone and decided he's not good enough for her." She states.

"Kate!" Elliott is shocked. "What the hell? Have you been saying shit to Ana? Is that why she hasn't gone back to Christian? You have know idea what he's going through right now. Don't get involved in this." He growls. I've never seen Elliott look so serious. The look Kate is giving him right now is murderous.

"What _he_ is going through? What about Ana! He's the one who left her high and dry when she told him she was pregnant." I gasp at Kate.

"Kate!" I yell. "That wasn't yours to tell. What the hell!" I feel sick. Oh god I'm going to puke right here. I jump out of my seat and run for the bathroom, just making it before I spill the contents of my dinner into the toilet. This time, however it doesn't stop. Normally after a minute or so I feel fine but I'm dry heaving and sobbing into the bowl.

"What's wrong with her?" Elliott asks Kate.

"I don't know! I've never seen it this bad." Kate mumbles, I think she feels bad. I can't find it in me to care right now. The last thing I see before I black out are the bathroom tiles coming fast toward my face.

I'm cold, really cold. I can't stop shaking and I can't get comfortable. I turn my head from side to side but something is on my face, I go to pull it off when a large warm hand stops me. "Ana, 're in the hospital, calm down. It's me baby." Christian. I want to cry from joy just to hear is beautiful voice.

"Christian." I try but my voice is scratchy, it hurts and my lips feel cracked.

"Here, drink this. Small sips." I open my eyes and shut them immediately, It's too bright. I feel a straw being placed on my lips and sip the cool refreshing liquid eagerly until Christian removes it from my mouth. I reach my hand out towards where Christian is sitting and he grabs it and places it against his cheek, kisses my palm and the puts my hand over his heart. "You scared me." He murmurs.

"What happened?" I ask, the last thing I remember is being sick over the toilet bowl.

"Elliott says you passed out in the middle of being sick. He called an ambulance. They've done some tests and say you haven't been eating enough. Ana, I told you." He growls the last part through clenched teeth and then releases a large breath. "Fuck you have no idea how that felt, to have someone call me to say you've been taken to the hospital."

"Is the baby okay?" I ask, my eyes stinging.

"Yes, the baby is fine. They did an ultrasound and said you are 8 weeks along. Please come home where I can watch and look after you. Please." Christian pleads, his grey eyes are burning into mine.

"Maybe you can come back to Kate's for tonight. I'm not ready to be alone." I say, smoothing my fingertips down his face.

After a few more hours of observation and on strict order to eat enough food and take more vitamins, me and Christian are in the Audi SUV on the way back to Kate's. It's late, going on midnight and I'm more then ready to just pass out. I curl up into Christian's side and inhale his wonderful scent as we drive.

"Ana, wake up, we're here. Do you want me to carry you?" Christian asks, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I nod my head yes. I don't want to move. Christian readjusts his position and lifts me into the cool Seattle night air. I snuggle into his chest and let my eyes drift close once more. I'm asleep before we hit the front door.

"You better not think you're staying here." I wake up to the sound of Kate growling. I blink sleepily, I'm tucked in bed and Christian is climbing in beside me.

"Ana said I could stay with her tonight." Christian replies, narrowing his eyes.

"No! I got into a major fight with Elliott over you two! You're a god damn creep Grey! Out of my apartment!" She yells.

"Kate!" I moan, my head is pounding. "Shut the fuck up it's for one night okay."

"Excuse me?" She screeches.

"I'm sorry that was rude, listen I'm sick, I'm tired. I just want to sleep with my husband by my side. If that's too much to ask I will go back to Escala." I say quietly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Fuck no, you are not going back there. One night Grey!" She storms out of my room, slamming the door shut behind her. Christian sighs and pulls me against his chest, kissing my hair.

"Sleep baby." He murmers. "I love you." I can't help the tear that falls from my eyes when he places his palm protectively over my lower belly.

"I love you too." I place my hand over his and have the best nights sleep I've had in a week.

"Baby, wake up. I've got to go to a breakfast meeting. I'll talk to you later." I peek my eyes open ant a freshly showered Christian in an extremely sexy navy suit. Taylor must have brought him some clothes. "How are you feeling this morning. Doctors orders are for you to stay home today okay?" I want to argue but to be honest I'm so exhausted after last night I kind of just want to stay in bed all day.

"M'kay." I mumble, reaching out for him and pulling him in for a slow kiss. "Thanks for last night." I say.

"I will always look after you babe. Text me later. I love you." He sighs, I know he wants to say more about me coming home but doesn't push it.

I grumble something about going back to sleep and roll over, closing my eyes and falling into a slumber once more.

I wake several hours later, checking the time on my phone I see it's 11.30am. For the first time in a long while I actually feel hungry enough to eat meal. I sit up and think about last night and how good it felt for Christian to be holding me. Maybe it's time to go home. I can't change the past, but as long as that woman never interferes in our lives again I can live with that.

After a long shower I'm drying my hair when I start to think of that kiss we shared this morning. I bite my lip and squirm, it's been awhile! Maybe I should surprise Christian at the office for lunch. I finish my hair with a light curl to the ends.

I put on some cute panties with a matching lace bra, and put on a short black skirt and a sheer white top which doesn't leave much to the imagination. I'm planning on wearing a coat over the top. I dash across the hallway into Kate's room and borrow a pair of her black pump Louboutons. I run back into my room and put on some light make-up.

"Taylor!" I call. "I'm taking the R8 to Grey Enterprises." I walk out into the living room and grab my coat from the hanger. Taylor looks awkward and I wonder why until I remember what I'm wearing. "oh, OH, um … "

"Mr. Grey will be very happy to see you ma'am, I will follow you in the SUV." Taylor says, avoiding eye contact. I can bet I am bright red with embarrassment.

Taylor locks up after me as I leave and get into my R8. I love this car, it roars to life and I make sure Taylor is behind me before I pull out onto the road towards Grey Enterprises.

The drive is short and the roads are clear. I stop in by a Thai restaurant on the way for lunch, by the time I pull into the guest park It's not even 12.30 yet. Before I even get a chance to grab the take away containers, Taylor is opening my door for me. "Thanks." I smile.

I love this building, the white marble entryway and tall ceiling make a great atmosphere. I get a few looks from staff walking in and out for lunch time but am ignored for the most part. Walking up to the reception desk I see an older woman on the phone and a young girl, probably a trainee tapping away at the computer. She looks up briefly as I come to a stop in front of the counter.

"How may I help you?" She asks brightly.

"I'm here to see Mr. Grey." I reply.

"Mr. Grey is in meetings all day." She says in a bored tone. "Can I take a message from you and pass it on." she continues, looking back down at her computer. The older lady looks on in horror, obviously recognizing who I am. I raise my eyebrows at the girl and tap my fingernails on the desk to get her attention.

"Yes, my name is _Mrs. Grey._ I'm sure he can make time for me." I smile sweetly. The young girl looks on in horror as the older woman shoos her from her seat and hands me a personalised pass with my name and photo on it. Christian must have organised this at some point.

"Mrs. Grey, I apologize, Molly is new here and obviously doesn't read the papers, otherwise she would have recognized you. Please, next time walk straight on through security using this pass." I could laugh at how flustered she is.

"Thank you Kirsty." I say reading her name tag. I place the all access card around my neck and get through security easily. I turn to Taylor, "Taylor, I think I'm safe. Go have some lunch." I smile at him.

"Maybe I should escort you to - " Taylor begins but I cut him off.

"Taylor, you're dismissed for now." I say, turning on my heel. I can't help but notice the small smile on his face as I walk away. He's not used to me taking charge. But I'm sick of being a doormat. I swipe my pass in the elevator to be able to access Christians floor. I'm nervous about trying to seduce him in his workplace. But I really can't imagine him turning me down to work. He never does. I walk up to his personal assistants desk and greet her. "Hi Andrea, Christian available?" I ask, holding up the take out boxes as a way of explaining my presence.

"Hello Mrs. Grey, Christian is in between meetings right now you're welcome to go through. Would you like me to let him know you're here?" She asks.

"No Andrea that's fine. Thanks." I smile and walk to the doors that started it all. The ones I fell in on the day I met Christian. The thought makes me happy that we have made it so far. I knock once and let myself in. Christian is sitting at his desk, I take a moment to look at him and suddenly feel horrible. He looks tired and miserable, head in his hands and shoulders slumpes.

"Christian." I say, his head snaps up and spies the take out containers in my hands. His smile is blinding as he stands up and strides over to me, taking the boxes from me.

"You brought me lunch?" He whispers. I nod and lean up towards him for a kiss, he grips my waist in his hands and pulls me into him crashing his mouth down onto mine. "You look so good baby." He murmurs against my mouth, he walks me backwards towards his desk and places the food onto his desk and using his free hand, he grabs my ass and squeezes gently.

"Yes, I actually woke up with an appetite today." I gasp as his mouth finds the sensitive spot on my collarbone. Christian pauses and pulls back from me.

"In that case, who am I to distract you from eating a full meal." He smiles, rounding his desk and opening the containers in front of him. "Come sit here baby." He says as he pulls me onto his lap. "Mmhm you smell so good." Christian mumurs.

"So do you." I say, taking a bite of my Pad Thai. Christian and I eat in relative silence, both of us clearing our plates.

"That was amazing. Thank you for that. You made my day." He says, putting his nose in my hair and inhaling.

"I have something else for you." Biting my lip, I turn myself around and straddle his lap. Christians eyes go large as his hands grip my hips. I start slowly unbutton my coat, holding it together until the last button and letting it fall off of my shoulders, revealing my sexy outfit for him.

"Holy shit." Christian murmurs, staring at my lacy bra through the thin material. I can feel him getting hard between my legs.

"It's been so long." I start to unbutton the top when Christians hands still mine, and take over the job. I put my hands around his neck and thread my fingers through his hair as he parts my shirts and gently cups my breasts over my bra.

"Fuck, they've gotten bigger." His eyes are excited as he pull the cups down so my breasts are trussed up by my bra and takes one nipple into his mouth. The pregnancy is making them super sensitive, and I cry out and grind myself against his erection as he plays with my breast. Grabbing his hair, I thrust his face upwards and crash his lips against mine as I continue to rock over him.

Christian lifts my skirt up around my waist and shreds my underwear. "Fuck you're so wet." He groans as he dips his fingers into me. I groan and rock against his hands, panting into the side of his neck. I hear the sounds of a zipper and am suddenly slammed down onto Christian's waiting erection. I'm riding him hard and fast until I'm suddenly lifted and placed on the desk, Christian never breaking his stride, continually pounding into me.

I throw my head back and try to keep quiet, but I can feel my orgasm building and I know its going to be intense. Christian rubs my clit and I can't help the long moan that comes out of my mouth. "Come Baby!" Christian cries as he thrusts his hips three more times before stilling, I'm shuddering around him from my intense orgasm and feel better than I have in days.

"I can't believe we had sex in your office." I laugh against his neck.

"I can." He chuckles. "Does this mean you're coming home?"

"I think so." I smile up at him. Tracing his cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I've missed you so much." He murmurs, kissing my lightly. "It's just gonna me me you and our baby."

"As long as you promise there will be no contact with that horrible woman all is forgiven." Christian is quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Of course," He squeezes me gently. "I'm sorry to do this to you but I have a meeting really soon."

"That's okay, I'm exhausted. I guess I'll see you tonight?" I ask as I button up my shirt and pull my jacket on.

"Yes, tonight. Good." He says distractedly.

"Are you okay? You seem odd." I ask.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. I just totally forgot about this meeting." He straightens up some papers on his desk that were moved in our passion.

I kiss Christian lightly and leave his office. I wave a quick goodbye to Andrea, knowing she probably heard us in his office only ten minutes ago. I can't keep the smile off my face as I travel down the elevator.

Well, that is, until it opens and I come face to face with Elena Lincoln.


End file.
